Fallen Leaves
by B2STalmighty
Summary: Aya Howlett witnessed the murder of her mother and could never quite get over it. She's always scared and timid jumping at the drop of a hat. Her foster parents moved to Bayvill where she'll now live. Soon though her long lost father will make an appearance in her life after 10 long years. Rated T varied to change.
1. Get Ready

**A/N I have revised this slightly and added a few details I thought to be crucial that had been left out of the first part. I was hoping to have chapter three up as well today but I don't think that will happen with my, unfortunately, busy schedule. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review, I want to hear that constructive criticism. :)**

* * *

The young girl sat huddled in the small closet. She was rocking back in forth having just witnessed her mother being murdered by a man looking for her father who had left earlier in an attempt to protect them. His attempt was in vain. Perhaps if he had been there he could have protected them but that was just another scenario that could never be realized. The girl had been in there for awhile, how long she didn't know. The sound of a door opening scared her and she curled up tighter into a ball and pulled herself closer to the wall. She had not moved from that spot for what felt like hours but, in reality, was no more than 10 minutes. The police arrived sometime during those 10 minutes answering a neighbor's call.

Outside of her hiding place one of the officers spoke, "Chief this is horrible. Who could have done this?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was was one sick man. Let's scour the grounds for any clues and, if we're lucky, anyone still alive."

"Yes Chief, right away!" the officer said.

The girl still hid in the closet her eyes glued in a position of utter horror and fear. She clung tightly to the stuffed animal that her father gave her before he had disappeared earlier that week. In a matter of just one week she had gone from a happy family to a lone orphan in the blink of an eye. A single tear dripped down her cheek as the door opened revealing to her one of the officers.

"Chief it looks like the daughter's still alive." He called back to the other man behind him, "Come on kiddo let's get you out of this place."

"Higgins, you might want to cover her eyes. I don't think she needs to see what happened here. In the meantime I'll get a hold of child services to get her to a safe house."

"Are we sure there's no other family member she could go to?"

"Positive. I recognize her mother and know from a previous case that she hasn't any other family. As for her father it doesn't seem there's any record of his name in this house."

"Alright. While you do that I'll take her outside then call the forensics team." And with that the officer carrying the girl exited the house shielding her from the horrors that resided within it. He set her in the seat of the police cruiser and draped his coat around her shoulders. It was a strange act to her as she was not cold and indicated no sign of needing the jacket, but, she was glad he did it. She buried herself into the jacket and waited.

In the next 30 minutes the forensics team arrived shortly followed by the child services representative. As the officers and forensics personnel busied themselves with the murder case laid out before them the representative busied herself with the girl. The girl who was still curled up under the officer's jacket stuffed animal in hand a blank expression residing on her face.

The representative asked her many questions which she only responded with a curt nod or shake of the head. Soon she gave up and took the girl down to the office to find her a foster family until a more permanent arrangement could be made. The drive to the offices was quiet except for the representative's attempts to get her to talk. But the girl just sat and stared at the window watching the world around her change.

At the office the girl's identity was discovered to be Amaya Howlett, the daughter of Raina Howlett. Her father's identity remained a mystery. She was put in the house of the Clark's. They were a couple who had been in the foster agency for years and who were thought to be the best choice for young Amaya.

She was taken there and ended up being adopted by the Clark's who so desperately wanted to help her. They hired a psychologist to help her over the trauma of her mother's murder. The psychologist was able to get Amaya to talk to others again but she still didn't talk much and when she did she almost always stuttered always afraid of what was around her. The psychologist suggested that a change of scenery might be best, that her fear might still resonate within her because she was still in the town where her mother was murdered.

The Clarks agreed and after 10 years of having lived in their small town packed up and moved. Trying desperately to get their adopted daughter what she needed while still trying to keep their other children happy. Though the move took more out of Amaya than the anticipated. Her nerves and fears shot up as she thought of what would happen to her in a new town. She didn't know anybody, she didn't know of anywhere that she could go. But after all those years of psychiatric help she knew to keep these feelings to herself so as to let her adoptive parents think they were helping. She never really listened to anything the psychologist said and instead only went along to keep those around her in a state where they thought she was getting better.

Though morning she would start at her new school Amaya stared longingly out the window wishing that she didn't have to go through with this the world around her held so many secrets and harbored so many dangers. Adding on top of all her paranoia her hands hurt and she knew why, she was changing, changing in a way her foster parents and siblings wouldn't understand. And this frightened her. She didn't know what to do next. Her foster mother's voice rang up from downstairs telling her to go to school. She sighed heavily grabbing her bag and making her way downstairs. They had just moved to Bayville and she was very nervous about what she would experience next. But she kept up this charade hoping that everyone around her would at least have a happy life, even if she couldn't.


	2. Long Way

Amaya's nerves were sky rocketing as she made her way to school. Not only was she nervous about school but she was nervous about making it on time. She would've been fine had it not been for the fact that the toilet clogged and, while she was unclogging it, a centipede had found its way onto the plunger scaring her causing Amaya to accidentally knock the centipede into the toilet and drowning it in the cesspool that a toilet is. Needless to say Amaya was distraught over the death of such a creature in such a horrendous way. She wouldn't wish death on any creature especially not in that way.

The school now stood before her leaving her with five minutes to spare. She wasn't as late as she thought after all. She wrung her hands together uneasily wondering just what would happen today. She winced in pain as she accidentally brushed over her knuckles. She looked down and noticed that they were slightly pink. "I'll have to get gloves later," She thought to herself, "I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them what was wrong. Best to just hide it I suppose."

The warning bell rang as Amaya realized she was still lingering before the school gates. Hurriedly she made her way towards the main office, not really knowing where any of her classes were. Once inside the secretary told her to wait as she went to gather a classmate to help her navigate the school until she was sure of where she was going. So she waited fiddling with the strap of her messenger bag until the secretary returned with a tall brown haired guy wearing sunglasses. "How strange," she thought, "Wearing sunglasses inside where there is no sun. though maybe it's no worse than me deciding to wear gloves when it's not cold outside."

"Can you hear me?" Amaya looked up startled out of her thoughts by the sudden voice belonging to the brunette in front of her. He chuckled at her seemingly startled reaction, "I asked if you were ready to go."

She simply nodded her head and followed him out of the office. "My name's Scott by the way." He smiled down at her, she managed a small smile back as he continued talking, "They told me your name's Amaya. Tell me where did you move from Amaya?"

"...Aya."

"Hmm?" He looked down at her confused.

"Just call me Aya." She said in a voice just barely above a whisper, "And I'd rather not say where I'm from."

Scott noticed the uneasy air around her upon bringing up her hometown and dropped the subject, "That's alright you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Don't be so nervous." He said looking at how she was holding onto her should strap as if it was a life preserver and she was drowning in the ocean. It was then that he took notice to the red somewhat swollen state of her knuckles. "Your hands are okay?"

Embarrassed she answered, "Y-yes I-I'm fine, I-I j-just had an ac-accident."

"Did you need to go see the nurse? We're right near her office I can take you there if that's what you-"

"N-no! It's no-nothing s-serious. I just accidentally hit the w-wall at home." _Such a lame excuse_, she thought to herself. Who would ever buy such an excuse.

Scott looked at her skeptically but seemed to accept this, "Well so long as you're sure you don't need to see the nurse I guess we can continue on. I'll be coming to pick you up five minutes before each class ends so as to help better orient you with the layout of the school. You're first classroom's here. The teacher's Mrs. Milla. You'll like her she's really nice. Think you'll be okay? I know the first day of a new school can be pretty scary but I'm sure you'll to just fine."

Aya nodded and entered the room instantly being greeted by a woman in her late 40's. "Welcome, you must be the transfer student Ms. Howlett right?" Aya nodded unsure of how to act in front of the overly welcoming woman. "Well come in then, no good if you just linger in the doorway. Now then there's an open seat in the back next to Pietro. Why don't you go back there and well get started alright. You're just in luck we're beginning a new unit today!"

_This teacher's very strange,_ thought Aya meandering her way towards the back of the classroom where the boy named Pietro sat staring at her intently. Sliding into the seat next to him, Aya tried the best to put as much space between them as possible. In the front of the classroom Mrs. Milla began her lesson. "I think you're all in for a big treat!" She told them excitedly, "Today we begin studying Ancient Societies! And to start off the unit I thought we'd do a group project!. Now you'll each be put in a group of 2 or 3 no more no less. You have your pick from the societies I've printed out on this list that I'm handing out now. You'll be able to pick your partners for this project. Now let's not get out of control, if you are unable to focus on the task at hand I'm afraid that I'll then be forced to assign your partners for the rest of the year."

Aya groaned at this, not at the teacher picking partners, but at the fact that there would _be _a partner. Aya was, for the most part, a loner and the thought of working with someone else didn't exactly appeal to her. There was also the fact that she could hardly form a sentence around anyone because of her constant stuttering. The rest of the class began talking as Mrs. Milla came towards Aya. "I know you're new here dear, so I thought I'd help you by introducing you to two of your fellow classmates that have willingly agreed to work with you on this project." She motioned to two other students, a boy and a girl, "Kurt and Kitty will be your partners." She smiled sweetly at the two students and walked back to her desk at the front of the classroom.

The girl, Kitty, began talking almost immediately after the teacher had left, "So what did you guys want to do this project on?"

"None of these topics are very exciting." Said Kurt frowning at the list he held before him. "What do you think uhh?"

Realizing Kurt was talking to her Aya piped up, "I-It's Aya." She looked down at the list before her browsing through the somewhat limited topics, "W-we could d-do it on the E-Egyptions I-I suppose." She looked down at the paper again trying to avoid any more conversation.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Kitty said excitedly, "Next step what type of project do we want to do? There's a video project, essay, or a poster."

"The video sounds like fun!" said Kurt, "Sound good to you Aya?"

"S-Sure, that sounds f-fine." She wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of doing a video project. But maybe in the video should could get out of talking in front of the class.

"Great, let's meet after school tomorrow at the mansion to start. That'll give us plenty of time to brainstorm some ideas." For the rest of the class Kitty and Kurt chatted amongst themselves, trying to get Aya to join in the conversation as well but only ever getting a few words out of her. Besides the fact that she normally didn't talk much she couldn't shake the fact that she felt someone's eyes on her the whole time. She kept looking over to Pietro and the two other guys he was with but they all seemed to preoccupied with their project, or whatever it was they were doodling on the piece of paper in front of them. Aya figured they were probably doodling something inappropriate, they seemed like the type to do that.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Milla. I'm here to pick up Aya." Aya looked up upon hearing Scott's voice and started collecting her things. Ready to get to her next class. The faster she got through this day the better. She was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was biting her fingernails when she reached Scott. "Alright let's go. Mrs. Milla's a very nice teacher. Does a lot of projects really get a good feel for the subject and your classmates that way."

_Great, _thought Aya, _just what I need. More group work._


	3. Empty

**A/N Chapter 3 is up. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Gemacht. Hecho. Han. Done, the school day was finally over and it couldn't have come any sooner to Aya whose nerves had finally reached their limit. Had it lasted any longer she probably would have broken down and curled into the fetal position on the floor of the school. The amount of group projects this school did was astronomical to Aya. It felt like every class _had_ to have a group project or else they would cease to exist. Luckily though most of the classes were in the middle of a project so Aya didn't have to participate in them. It seemed she really only had to do the video project with Kurt and Kitty for Mrs. Milla.

Aya began thinking about what she would have to do for that project. Perhaps it was possible for her to do the filming, perhaps she didn't have to be in the video at all. She was on her way back to her house when she crossed paths with the boy from her first period class, Pietro, and his group of...interesting looking friends. She was hoping that they wouldn't pay her any attention and that she, like everyone else, would be able to just walk on by doing their own little thing. That wasn't about to happen though. The shorter kid who looked and, to Aya, smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in about a month spoke up. He moved closer as he spoke though Aya wished he hadn't, she could smell him from 8 feet away and as he moved closer it took everything she had to not pass out. Had he not heard of a shower? It was repulsing to Aya. "Hey, aren't you that new girl in our first period class?"

Aya turned slightly and tried to walk past him. "Hey where you goin? Can't you see I'm talking here?"

She hugged her books closer and took a step back hitting a rather large object behind her. She turned and looked up at the towering very heavy looking guy behind her. "Relax girl we just want to talk." He said as she turned around looking for a place to go.

Pietro walked forward swinging an arm listlessly around her shoulders. This caused her to jump slightly as she tried to pull away. "What's the matter you scared? You know you should probably answer his question." He said pointing his head towards Lack of Hygiene Man. He looked down at her and saw the fear in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else when he was interrupted.

"Oh Aya. You want to like walk home with us?" asked Kitty walking towards her. Aya gladly nodded her head desperate to escape the uncomfortable position she was in.

"Hey hey hey we were talking to her ya know." said the kid with bad hygiene.

"She obviously doesn't wanna talk, Toad." Kurt said staring him down. Aya could sense a tension between the two that, from what she could tell, went pretty far back.

"Shows what you know, Elf." Toad said stepping closer. Aya could barely stand the smell of this kid anymore and started walking away.

Kitty took notice of this, "C'mon Kurt, we're like going now. Aya wait up! Let's walk home together."

Aya looked back as she saw Kurt and Kitty run to catch up with her. She looked past them and saw Pietro a look of what seemed to be sadness quickly cross through his eyes. "So Aya how far away do you live?"

She snapped her head back towards Kurt, "Oh n-not too far a-a-away." They walked on in silence before reaching Aya's house, "B-by the way th-thank you. F-for, you kn-know helping me o-out back there." She blushed

"It's not a problem Aya, Lance and his group can get like that sometimes. So this is your house huh?" Kitty asked looking up at the small townhouse.

"Y-yeah it's not much but I g-guess it could be called h-home." Aya looked around nervously as if contemplating something before finally asking, "D-did you want to c-come inside?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Kurt exclaimed following Aya to the house's entrance.

"I-I don't normally do this type of thing." Aya said, "I-I don't think I've ever had a-anyone over."

"Really? Well then we should like be honored." Aya unlocked the door, her parents and younger siblings had yet to return home. The house was quaint. From the front door you could see into the living room and the kitchen and beside the door a staircase led up to the 2nd floor. "My bedroom's d-down here."

Aya opened a doorway in the hall revealing another staircase. "You sleep in the basement?" Kurt asked astounded.

Aya nodded, "Y-yes it was m-my idea. W-We renovated the b-basement to look like a s-separate apartment. It's q-quite nice a-actually."

"Can we like see it?" Kitty peered down the stairs.

"Y-yeah okay." Aya flipped the light and led the way down to her room. She heard the two, she thought she could consider friends, gasp in awe behind her. Ahead of them was a fairly big room that was newly carpeted. A T.V. Sat in the corner and there was a small dinette area opposite the room. There was one door down there that Aya said lead to the bathroom.

"Wow you weren't kidding it is like an apartment down here." Kurt said as Kitty walked around the room. "Your parents let you have this room?"

"Y-yeah it helps me s-somewhat." Aya ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Hey is this a picture of your mom?" Aya looked over to Kitty who held one of the only things she had taken from her old house.

"Y-yeah. That was taken w-when I was f-four. I think."

"There's a hand on your mom's shoulder." Kurt stated as he glanced over Kitty's shoulder.

Aya smiled slightly, "That's the o-only photo I have of my f-father." She continued as she felt their stares upon her, "My father l-left about t-ten years ago. I n-never knew the r-reason."

"That's said so you just live with your mom?" Kurt looked up at her.

"N-no. I-I'd rather not talk about this r-right now. It's t-too painful."

"That's alright. We have to get going now anyway. There's things we need to do back at the institute. We'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget you'll be coming home with us tomorrow to work on the project. Okay?"

Kitty and Kurt waved as they made their way out. Aya made her way to her daybed and sat down picking up her old stuffed animal, the one her father had given her before that picture was taken. She laid back down holding the animal above her. _What am I doing Mr. Meowy?_ She asked. _I've never told someone that much information before, but it just feels like I can trust them. Oh what to do what to do. I wish Dad was still around._


	4. W

**A/N Finished chapter 4 I hope you enjoy and see if you can spot the incredibly cheesy line XD And don't forget to review :)**

* * *

The evening air was brisk just cold enough that one needed a jacket in order to be comfortable while outside. A young girl sat wrapped in her father's jacket while looking up at the stars. Next to her her father lay back on his arms pointing out the various constellations. "Aya, do you see right there?" He asked pointing towards a cluster of stars in the sky above them, "That's Cassiopeia the Queen of Ethiopia."

She looked up at her father, "It's just a W."

He laughed, "Yes well, people back in the day were very imaginative. They didn't have a tv to watch."

The silence lingered between the two until a woman's scream echoed in the house behind them the girl looked over and her father simply vanished. The girl ran inside the house seeing a strange man with his back to her hovering over her mother's now bloody body. She ran to the closet door and quietly went in and shut herself in. Outside she could hear the man, "Where is he?" and then her mother's piercing screams.

Aya awoke in her bed a cold sweat covering her body as her breathing started to slow down. Her mind quickly becoming distracted from her dream by the intense pain and itchiness stemming from her knuckles. She looked down and saw that her hands had become even redder. There was no way she would be able to get through a day without someone noticing that. She got up half falling off of her bed in the process, her body not having quite caught up with her mind, and scoured her room looking for a pair of gloves.

She glanced over at the clock, 7:30. She still had time before school started. Her dream perturbed her. She hadn't had a dream like that in five years and suddenly after moving to a new area they start up again and all the while her body was undergoing strange changes. Finally she found her gloves and put them on hoping they didn't look too ridiculous. She had tried to coordinate the gloves into her outfit somewhat. She looked over at the clock again to realize that 15 minutes had passed and that, if she didn't get a move on it, she would be late for school. She grabbed an apple on her way out the door that would have to suffice as her breakfast.

Aya was about five minutes away from her home when she heard her name being called out. Turning she came face to face with Pietro. She found this odd as when he had called her name it sounded like he was at least a block away give or take a few feet. "P-Pietro, right?" she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together." To Aya it seemed as if he was nervous and was trying his hardest not to let it show.

"I-I don't know a-about that. Y-yester-"

"I was hoping we could talk about yesterday." He put a hand on the small of her back and instantly withdrew it upon feeling her jump at his slight touch, "Look don't take it personally. Toad's a bit of an ass that way. They weren't actually going to do anything to hurt you."

"I d-don't know if I can trust y-you Pietro." She started walking on her way to school knowing full well that Pietro would follow but not wanting to waste any of her spare time idling on the sidewalk.

"What are you talking about? I've never given reason for you not to trust me have I?" He easily caught up with her matching her pace easily.

"Well n-no I've only known you f-for a day."

"Exactly! Which means you have no reason _not_ to trust me right?" He walked in front of her causing her to look up at him.

"Well by th-that logic. I g-guess not. B-but there's still s-something about you I j-just don't tr-trust." Aya looked on and could see Kitty and Kurt about a block ahead of them. Maybe she could catch up and walk the rest of the way with them. "A-anyway I have w-wasted enough time idly t-talking. I r-really have to get to s-school now."

"I know, that's why I offered to walk you to school in the first place." Pietro looked a little embarrassed to Aya. She couldn't help feel a little bad for him. Her mind began racing at a mile a minute coming up with crazy solutions that deep down she knew could never actually happen but her mind still brought them up anyway. So full of what ifs she cautiously chose her next words, "Maybe not today P-Pietro. Kitty and K-Kurt are waiting for m-me." Pietro looked over her shoulder to see the aforementioned people standing at the end of the sidewalk waving at them.

"I see. Well maybe some other time then. I gotta get going." He turned and walked back the way he came.

She was about to tell him that was the wrong way but a hand landed on her shoulder making her jump about 3 feet in the air. "Sorry Aya I didn't mean to spook you." Kitty said apologetically running a hand through her brown hair that always seemed to stay in a perfect ponytail.

"I-It's alright." She chanced a glance over her shoulder to see if Pietro was still there but he wasn't in sight. She didn't know why she was worrying about him. By all means after the way his group practically cornered her yesterday she had no reason to worry about him. But, there was something in his eyes that set her heart yearning to help. Turning back to them she said, "L-let's just get to class. H-Have you thought about a-any new ideas?"

"No but we have first period to brainstorm. Mrs. Milla gives us class time to work on these things. What's the matter you don't look to excited?" Kurt watched her as she grew a little worried.

"It's nothing I-I just r-really hate group projects."

"Then you'll probably hate Mrs. Milla's class. That's like pretty much all she does." Kitty said, "Besides if you want you can always work with us. I know it can get like a little stressful if you're new and your teachers are always giving out group work."

Aya smiled, somehow that helped alleviate the burden of group work, "Thanks I-I appreciate it. So are w-we just going to walk back t-to your place after s-school then?"

"Yeah. Wait till you see it. The institute's so big!" Kurt said excitedly seemingly having a few issues containing his energy.

"The i-institute?"

"Yeah, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Kitty explained.

Aya thought about this as they arrived at the school. "That's a p-pretty stupid n-name. You'd think there would a-at least be a better name. One that d-doesn't use y-youngsters."

They all laughed and Aya's eyes crept over the campus as they always do when she arrives at a place. Scanning to make sure the things in her imagination weren't out to get her. Her eyes landed on Pietro. This surprised her how could he have made it to school before them when he had backtracked and the route Aya had taken was the most direct and quickest route to the school.

"Aya what's the matter?" Kurt looked at her confusing her intense concentration for something else.

"Pietro, h-how could he have g-gotten this far? He l-left when you guys c-came over and went the o-opposite way."

"Well maybe he like had a car or something." Aya picked up on the way that Kitty flitted nervously from foot to foot trying to be subtle about it. But it didn't escape Aya's eyes.

"Yeah m-maybe you're right." She let the matter slide it wasn't worth her time right now and she had a feeling, instinct, that she would find out what was going on soon. "L-let's get to class."

Aya walked ahead and heard the two of them let out a sigh of relief. She didn't say anything though because if she did and she was wrong then they might think she was crazy and then she wouldn't have anyone even close to being her friends at all. She was beginning to open up to the idea of having some friends she had to admit that she did enjoy their company. She looked back and saw the two a few feet behind her. It took her a little bit but she managed to find a voice loud enough that she considered to be a _shout_, though in reality it was really just above an inside voice, "A-Are you guys coming?"

"Yes of course." Kurt ran up to her first, "Sorry Kitty and I were discussing something, we were doing yesterday at the institute."

He was lying Aya could tell. What was it about these two that they were always lying about something. It intrigued Aya and maybe after school she could learn about what made them so secretive. There was one thing that she learned though in her two days of being in Bayville, her life was about to get a little more interesting.


	5. Boy's Letter

**AN: Sorry for not having updated sooner. Life suddenly got a bit busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of Fallen Leaves :)**

* * *

Aya glared keeping her gaze forward trying her best to ignore Pietro. Why he suddenly wanted her attention after just one day of knowing about her existence dumbfounded her. From her experience people, mainly boys, didn't usually talk to her. Kurt was sitting next to Aya while Kitty was talking to Lance. "Aren't your hands a little hot in those gloves?" Kurt asked.

"Oh n-no it's quite comfortable a-actually." Aya fidgeted slightly uncomfortable with lying. She was about to say something else when she felt a piece of paper hit the back of her head. Frowning she turned and picked it up off the floor. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened the rolled up ball. As she thought there was a note on it written to her.

_I know we got off on the wrong foot. Let me make it up to you sometime? Let me know soon. _

_-Pietro_

"What's that?" Kurt pointed to the note in her hands.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a piece of paper I dropped." Aya folded it up and put it back in her pocket. She looked back at Pietro to see him watching her a slight smirk on his face. She gave him a small smile back and returned her attention to Kurt and, finally rejoining them, Kitty.

"Man, I'm like seriously excited for this afternoon." Kitty pulled a chair up next to them. "You guys have any ideas so far.

Aya pinched the bridge of her nose in thought, "What i-if we did a p-play of sorts?"

"That could work. We could do Cleopatra!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. Alright let's plan this out with an organizer here. So we have our main topic of Cleo-"

"Ms. Pryde and Mr. Wagner." called Mrs. Milla. The two looked up at the teacher and saw Scott standing in the doorway, "You have an emergency early dismissal."

They both looked at each other in surprise before getting up and gathering their things. Kurt hurried towards the door but Kitty turned towards Aya, "So sorry Aya. We'll meet you at the school entrance at the end of the day and we'll work on the project then, okay?" She smiled as Aya nodded and left the classroom with Kurt and Scott who waited somewhat impatiently at the door.

To occupy her time Aya pulled out her sketch pad. If you had asked her she would've told you that she couldn't draw a thing, but if asked anyone else who had seen her art they'd tell you that she was an artistic genius. But not Aya, there was always something wrong with her work a small shading error, incorrect use of the value scale, or the proportions were out of balance. Currently she was working on a portrait piece trying to get the shading of the nose right. Her head was positioned so that it was horizontal with the paper. It wasn't the best posture in the world but when it came to art Aya wanted to get as close to her creation as possible, if she could she would probably merge with the image if she could.

She was just about finished with the shading having it as close to perfection as she could get when someone spoke behind her. The noise startled her and she accidentally pressed harder onto the paper making a dash across her portrait. She looked around with wide eyes until they landed on Pietro who was looking at her quite startled and a bit apologetic. "Sorry, I just wanted to say that's a lovely picture." He held his hands up in defense upon seeing the flash of anger that sparked across her face.

She quickly recovered her usual shy demeanor and looked up at him, "I-It's alright, I c-can just m-m-make another one. Or try to f-f-ix this one." She sighed as she picked up her kneaded eraser and careful put on the dash trying to pick up the unnecessary graphite. Pietro pulled a chair over and sat beside her. There were some hoots and playful jeering coming from his group of friends which, both he and Aya, did their best to ignore. Aya re-immersed herself in her picture. She had managed to remove the dash but it had taken off all her value in the process. She put down the eraser and made for a pencil she cursed in her head at her lack of a 2B pencil, which happened to be her favorite. She made due with her regular HB pencil it would still get the job done but not like the value that one of the softer pencils would give her.

She worked silently as Pietro watched her intently, "You make that look so easy." He said in a whisper so as not to startle her. She looked up at him and blushed slightly. She was so awkward around compliments. She could never just say _thank you._

"I-I've been practicing since I was y-young. M-my m-mother was a bit of an a-artist herself." Aya smiled slightly thinking of her mother.

"She must've been a beautiful women." It was said as an attempt for flirting but Aya didn't pick up on that.

"She was. She was the most beautiful woman around." she said out loud. Inside her own head she berated herself, _Just what are you doing? You hardly know this guy, he was being incredibly pushy to you. For all you know he could be some kind of rapist out to take your innocence! Or maybe he'll lock you up in a basement and maim and torture you till you consent to some outrageous demand he has or even just for his enjoyment! Oh Aya what have you gotten yourself into? _Her voice was calm and level as she spoke, "My father was v-very lucky to have f-found her. There were n-nights that the three of us w-would often sit and w-watch the stars together. W-we lived m-more out in the country away from all the l-lights of the city where you c-could c-clearly see the stars shining b-brightly down onto the earth."

"That sounds like it was nice. By the way who are you drawing? He looks pretty scary." Pietro pointed down at her picture noting the man she was drawing. She depicted him as being older around his 30's with long hair and a fearsome scowl on his face. He looked feral and seemed to be the type who would kill you without second thought.

Aya glared out at it angrily, "He's nobody important."

Pietro smiled, "Hey you didn't stutter in that sentence."

"I-I-I-" Aya looked startled and on the verge of crying

"Oh hey it's alright. I didn't mean to offend or anything. Please don't cry." He pleaded looking at her panic bubbling in his stomach. He didn't quite know how to handle a girl who was crying.

"I-I'm alright. I w-wasn't aware that I st-st-stuttered that m-much." She fidgeted rubbing her hands together nervously and wincing in pain as she accidentally brushed over her knuckles. The pain went through her reminding her of the time when she broke her foot and whenever she applied pressure it felt like pins and needles entering her skin. Her foster mother had said it was because new bone was growing to replace the old. This look didn't go unnoticed by Pietro.

"Hey, are you alright?" The look of concern on his face making Aya feel slightly uneasy. She never did like being stared at, especially when it involved people being worried about her.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Just br-bruised the bone a b-bit. I'm f-fine now though." She gingerly picked up her pencil and put it in her bag before gathering her other supplies. The bell rang as soon as she was done. Pietro stood up with her.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse m-me, I m-must get to m-my next c-class." She hurried out of the class room not wanting to answer any more questions, just wanting to get through with the day so she could hang out with Kurt and Kitty, the two people she didn't mind spending time with. For whatever reason she was rather comfortable around them.


	6. You're

Just as they had promised Kurt and Kitty were waiting outside as the school day finally drew to a close. Aya was walking towards them when she caught wind of the worst scent she had ever smelled and one she knew she had smelled before. She looked towards the direction towards the scent to see the little toad boy who was in Pietro's group of friends. She picked up her pace slightly as she made her way closer to Kurt and Kitty who stood just before the school gates wanting desperately to get away from the God awful smell.

But the boy managed to catch up with her. She felt as if she was about to pass out as he spoke, "Hey, aren't you that girl from the other day? Pietro's girl, right?"

Aya was slightly flabbergasted. She stared at him with her mouth open slightly in shock, "P-Pietro's wh-who? Wh-Wha?"

"What am I wrong? That's what he's been telling people at least." Toad shrugged and began walking away. "Well catch you later."

Aya stood stock still in silence a look of utter bewilderment and disbelief on her face. A hand appeared in front of her face waving back and forth. She blinked once, twice before she focused on the owner of the hand, Kurt. He smiled at her, "Are you okay you've been standing here staring for a few minutes."

"Oh, I'm f-fine. Just f-fine." They didn't question her any further instead began showing her towards the institute.

"Anything fun happen in class after we left, Aya?" Kitty looked over at her smiling in an attempt to strike up conversation.

"N-no not really. Same b-boring classroom things." She waved her hands through the air as if to signal there was nothing there.

"Man, it's like really hot out today." Kitty used one of her binders in an attempt to cool herself down, "Aren't you hot wearing those gloves?"

Aya looked down at her hands. She felt incredibly hot in the gloves but she wasn't about to admit that. To admit that would mean she'd have to take them off and then everyone would see how red and inflamed her hands were and would insist that she go to the hospital. That was something she couldn't do, "No I'm f-fine. Quite c-cool you know, fingerless g-gloves."

The others seemed to accept this answer and continued on talking about random things as they walked towards the institute. Though Aya's mind was on something else. She couldn't quite shake the feeling of being watched. She would often glance back over her shoulder earning strange looks from both Kitty and Kurt.

"Is something the matter Aya?" Kurt asked after seeing her look back for about the 5th time.

"I i-it's just that...I thought someone w-was following us." She looked around bewildered before laughing slightly, "I'm p-probably just seeing things."

Kurt and Kitty smiled and continued on with her acting like nothing happened but were still keeping their eyes open just in case Aya's intuition was right. Not long after they made it to the institute. Aya stared up at it in awe, "It's v-very big."

"Well I guess it can be pretty big at first. But you get used to it." Kitty smiled warmly as they approached the entrance to the institute. "It is really great here though. Oh hey Mr. Logan."

Logan looked over at Kitty his eyes opening slightly in shock, "Half-pint, Elf, who's that you got with you?"

"Oh this is our classmate Aya, she's helping us with a History project. The professor already knows about her coming here." Explained Kitty.

"Alright that's fine." He said. He proceeded to walk past them out the front door his eyes locking with Aya's only once before he left the building.

"That's Logan, he's sort of a lone wolf." Said Kitty, "Come on this way."

Aya looked back at the door through which the man had left. He seemed familiar to her in some way, but she couldn't remember how. She brushed the thought from her mind and hurried up the stairs that lay in front of her tripping slightly on one of the steps. Kurt caught sight of this and chuckled slightly.

This caused Aya's face to tinge with embarrassment. "Are you alright?" He asked trying to stifle his laughter.

"O-Oh yeah. J-Just tripped is all." She hurried up past Kurt trying, and failing, to hide her embarrassment.

"Here we are we can use this room." Kitty said, oblivious to the scene that had occurred just moments before.

They entered the room and made themselves comfortable as Kurt fetched the recorder. When he returned the two began talking about the best way to present the project and who should do what. Aya nodded along slightly discouraged when they decided to do their project on Cleopatra's death and decided Aya should be Cleopatra.

Kitty put the camera on the table beside her as they began to clean up from their day of filming, "Oh don't be so down Aya. You were like amazing. I don't think anyone could have done better."

Aya sat staring miserably at the floor, "N-no I was terrible. I ruined the p-project guys I'm s-so s-sorry."

"You worry too much Aya," Kurt said folding a piece of cloth, "You really did do a great job, you should have a little more confidence in yourself."

Aya looked up as he smiled gently at her offering her own small smile in return. She felt happy that someone thought she did well even if she didn't think it was true herself. Aya looked over at the clock that sat on the table next to her chair. "Is th-that the time already?" her eyes opened in surprise, and a tad bit of panic, "I have to b-be home n-now. M-my parents w-will w-worry. I'm s-so s-sorry to leave so soon."

"No, it's alright Aya. We'll finish cleaning up here." Kitty smiled, "We wouldn't want to make your parents worry about you. Did you want one of us to take you home?"

"Thanks, but no th-thanks. M-my house isn't th-that far. I d-don't mind the walk." Aya said getting up.

"Well as long as you're okay with it." Kitty said smiling warmly.

Aya left the room and rushed down the stairs towards the entrance. She slowed when she reached the stairs knowing that she would more than likely trip and fall. She hurried through the main door and out towards the street where she proceeded to walk towards home.

The sun had begun its descent from the sky causing the trees to cast long shadows on the road as Aya walked. She looked around nervously, had she known dusk was so near she would've asked one of the others to take her home. Her fear heightened as she heard a noise coming from the trees to her right. She picked up her pace so that she was now slightly jogging towards town, her home, to safety. She thought she heard growling as she whipped her head towards the trees.

A figure bolted from the trees running in front of her blocking her path. Startled Aya came to an abrupt stop which caused her to loose her balance and fall backwards. She used her arms to push herself away from the figure crawling backwards as realization suddenly kicked in. "Y-Y-You!"

The figure before her looked down at her scoffing to himself, "Seems I tracked the wrong scent. Didn't think you were still alive, kid." He walked closer and Aya pulled herself up backing away from him. Fear and anger combining to give her confidence she had never felt before in her life. Her emotions swirled in her eyes as she moved gingerly around this man. Her instincts screamed out at her that he was dangerous as she moved in a grapevine around him as if she were circling her prey.

"You. Killed. My. Mother." She said each word separately the raw anger in her voice making her words sound more and more animalistic.

"A mishap," He said brushing it off as if it were nothing.

This enraged Aya even more. Not only did this man kill her mother he showed no remorse of having done so and brushed it off as if her mother had meant nothing at all. Her voice came out as a whisper, causing it to be even more menacing then what she was intending, "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Consumed by her rage she lunged at the man pulling her right hand back preparing to punch him square in the jaw. It was then that the ailment that had plagued her hands for the past few days made itself known. As she lunged pieces of bone in the shape of claws closely resembling that of a cats pushed through from under her knuckles. The claws, eight in total, four on each hand, weren't long barely reaching an inch in length and a quarter of an inch in diameter. They were incredibly sharp though as she realized when her fist made contact with the man's face piercing through the cheek and drawing blood.

"Why you little brat!" Aya turned swiftly to her right as she felt his claws just graze past her face. She barely had time to duck as his other fist came towards her cutting a few of her hairs in the process. She leaped at him, aiming at his feet hoping to knock him over. Aya had never fought anyone in her life, it came as a surprise to her that she was doing so well. The man realized her move and quickly jumped out of the way. He appeared behind her before her mind could register what was going on and she felt the force of his punch as he hit her on her lower right back. Her breathing was heavy as she pulled herself up off the ground, feeling the pain of where she was hit. He was in front of her before she could blink delivering a kick to her stomach that sent her flying back. She struggled to get up just barely dodging as he came at her with another punch. Aya staggered as she threw a punch at him fatigue already beginning to set in on her untrained body. He easily dodged her throw and hit her across her head sending her flying into a nearby tree. She felt the sickening snap as one of her ribs broke from the force of the blow. She blinked once, twice her mind became groggy and her vision blurring as the man approached her intending her death. Another figure clad in orange and blue darted in front of her blocking her from the man. She could no longer keep her eyes and felt her eyes closing as she watched the orange and blue figure and her mother's murderer go at it.

Unable to see or feel much of anything Aya finally passed into unconsciousness as her body attempted to recover from the beating she had taken.


	7. Found You

Her body felt sore, her mind hazy. Beside her a continuous beeping noise sounded causing her to become increasingly annoyed. Where was she? And why was she so sore? She tried to sort through the haze that had overtaken her mind and answer these questions but she just couldn't. She just lay there, wherever there was, slowly moving the fingers on her right hand. Carefully she opened her eyes. The room around her was white, there were no windows. _This is what I get for staying out so late, _she thought to herself, _I get kidnapped. They'll probably do strange experiments on me and make me into some half-man half-animal creature like in the Island of Dr. Moreau._

As her mind wandered further into thoughts of savage torture a door off in the distance opened and a man in a wheelchair entered. Aya, too lost in her own thoughts, did not notice instead focused on getting up. Her brain was slowly beginning to process her surroundings again. The man in the wheelchair noticed this, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Aya's head whipped around in surprise. "Wh-who are you?"

"My apologies, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run the institute here. Tell me, Aya, do you remember why you're here?"

Aya thought deeply but couldn't produce an answer the haze was still clouding her mind, "N-no. I don't."

"I see that's quite alright. I'm sure you'll remember in due time. I've already taken the time to notify your parents. I told them that you had been found unconscious by one of your fellow students. You don't seem to be hurt, do you feel alright?"

She absentmindedly rubbed her hands together, they no longer hurt when she touched them. Looking down, Aya saw that they had returned to their normal skin color and were no longer red or inflamed. She thought that strange, "I'm f-fine, just a little s-sore is all." the professor watched her as her mind slowly began to clear.

Her hands they, they had produced claws. She watched her hands thinking of the claws and slowly tried to make them show again. They did and this shocked her she looked over in surprise at the professor expecting him to look the same way. He didn't he stared at her calmly as she observed her new found ability. "I-I th-this, what am I?"

"You're a mutant Aya. Not unlike the other students here."

"I-I'm a m-m-mutant? I have b-bone claws?" Aya stared again at the claws and slowly drew them back in watching as they left small cuts on her hands that began healing. "Wh-what? H-how did that happen?" She looked over at the professor for some answers.

"You also have some regenerative powers which is why the broken bones you came with have already healed. You do remember having broken bones right?"

Aya thought back to the fight with the man, her mother's killer. She remembered being thrown against the tree and hearing the sickening sound as her bones cracked from the force. She felt her rib cage remembering that's where most of the force had been delivered and noticed it was fine, a little sore but other than that it was still in one piece. Aya looked the professor in the eyes, "That m-man the one who k-killed m-my m-mother, who is he?"

"His name is Sabertooth, another mutant though one's who has chosen a very different path than that of our own."

"He killed my mother," Aya's voice began growing dark the rage underlying her voice as she thought of her mother. Someone who was so innocent killed in the blink of an eye by a ruthless murderer, "He didn't even care.

"He said he tracked the wrong scent. Wh-who was he t-trying to t-track?" Aya asked her voice returning to its usual tone as she focused on the question that had bothered her since he uttered it from his mouth.

"He was after me," Came an all too familiar voice. Aya looked towards the door as the man from earlier today, Logan, walked in. "He mistook your scent for my own. I'm actually surprised he made such a mistake."

"Why would he have mixed my scent up with yours?" Aya asked looking at him confusion written all over her face.

"Think about this, Amaya. I'm sure you know the answer." Logan said going to lean against the wall.

Aya stared at him while thinking. He looked so familiar but from where? She took note of his clothes; boots, jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket...That jacket, Aya knew that jacket. Her mind raced back searching through the years she had been alive searching and stopping on one night in particular. A little girl a brown jacket draped around her shoulders looking up at the stars with her...

"D-dad?" She looked at him in disbelief.

He smirked, "Yeah, it's me. You've grown up a lot." He walked over and sat on the chair next to her bed.

Aya frowned suddenly feeling angry at the man who now sat in front of her, the man who had abandoned her and her mother. "You left us."

He looked on at the wall behind Aya, deep in his own thoughts. He breathed heavily before speaking, "Amaya, I had my reasons. I didn't want to leave you or your mom. It's just it's," He paused rubbing the back of his neck, "It's complicated."

Aya glowered, "It's complicated? What's so complicated you had to up and leave your family?!"

"Amaya calm down," Logan said calmly, "The reason I left is because I'd hoped to prevent the exact thing that happened, your mother's death. Your mother understood this. But it seems my attempts were in vain." He looked down remorse evident in his eyes.

Aya breathed heavily trying desperately to contain her angers, "Well look where that got her." She fixated a glare upon him anger seething from her every pore.

Logan looked up at her, "Kid, I didn't want any of this to happen. It was beyond my control!"

"No it wasn't! You could have controlled it perfectly if you had just stayed!" The rage Aya felt had reached an extreme causing her to cry in frustration and anger.

Logan looked uncomfortable at this, "Amaya, don't cry." Logan looked around awkwardly not too sure of what he should do. It was then that the professor spoke.

"Amaya it seems that your foster parents have arrived."

"I see." Aya said slowly calming herself down, "Why are they here?"

"We called them after you had gotten hurt. There's also another matter in which we need to attend to."

"Another m-matter?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, I'll explain more when we meet up with your foster parents."

The silence as they left and walked towards the office was awkward. The man who had left Aya and her mother at a young age suddenly reappearing okay after all these years was hard for her to deal with. It felt like the walk went on for years when in retrospect it was only a matter of minutes. They had finally arrived and waiting inside the room was Aya's foster parents.

Mrs. Clark rushed over to Aya asking if she was alright and checking her over for any scrapes or bruises. Aya repeatedly told her she was alright but that didn't seem to matter to Mrs. Clark. Professor Xavier positioned himself behind his desk and claimed the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Clark.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clark there's another reason I called you over here besides your daughter's incident."

The Clarks looked at Professor Xavier. Mrs. Clark held a look of concern while Mr. Clark gazed on in curiosity. At this point it dawned on Aya what the other matter the wheelchaired man was referring to earlier.

"Aya is a mutant." It was a small statement but the impact it had was large. The Clarks stood there in disbelief trying to process what they had just heard.

Mrs. Clark spoke up first, "Now, by mutant do you mean she has an extra arm or what exactly are you saying?"

"Aya has special abilities that make her different from most other people." Explained the professor, "We can offer her help to train these abilities if you so wish."

"Are we allowed to have a few days to think this over? This is a lot to take in." Mrs. Clark said her voice fairly hollow as if she wasn't actually speaking consciously.

"Yes of course. Take all the time you need. You're free to go now." he said.

"Alright, let's go back to the house now Aya." Said Mrs. Clark gathering her things and, taking a hold of her husband's hand, exiting the room. Aya lingered slightly looking back at the professor and Logan, her...father. She still couldn't believe that he was alive. She felt the anger and hurt fill her veins as she walked out of the room, hurt that he had been alive all this time and had never told her.


	8. Choices

**Sorry it took so long to write this and that's a little bit too short. I'll try to be more prompt on the next chapter.**

**Also please note that chapters 6 and 7 have been revised it is incredibly important to make sure you read chapter 7 as that is the one that changed the most.**

* * *

The room was dark. Only a single beam of light entered from where the window wasn't fully covered. Aya lay on her bed facing the wall. The same position she'd been in for the past day and a half. On the night stand beside her, a small radio sat turned to an 80's music station. If not for the music playing on the radio the room would be completely silent.

She listened to the song on the radio as it created a mellow mood with it's electronic sound. She knew this song. Her mother would listen to it frequently.

_But that was yesterday_

_ I had the world in my hands_

_ But it's not the end of my world (ooh ooh ooh)_

_ Just a slight change of plans_

_ That was yesterday_

_ But today life goes on_

_ No more hiding in yesterday (ooh ooh ooh)_

_ 'Cause yesterday's gone, ah-ah ah-ah aaaaah_

Aya sighed as she listened to the lyrics. They spoke truth to her. Finding out who she was, a mutant, changed nothing. _Perhaps, _she thought, _ it's time I redefine myself._ Aya had wanted to redefine herself for the longest time. She hated how she couldn't say two words without stuttering and how she constantly lived in fear of death. She just wanted to live a life in which she could talk to people normally and not fear the inevitable.

_But that was yesterday_

_ Love was torn from my hands_

_ But it's not the end of my world (ooh ooh ooh)_

_ Just a little hard to understand_

_ That was yesterday_

_ But today life goes on_

_ You won't find me in yesterday's world (ooh ooh ooh)_

_ Now yesterday's gone_

_ Goodbye yesterday_

_ Now it's over and done_

_ Still I hope somewhere deep in your heart (ooh ooh ooh)_

_ Yesterday will live on_

A new fire started in Aya's heart and she became determined not to live life the way she'd been living. Aya pulled herself from bed wincing at the soreness of her muscles, they had not appreciated just lying around for the past day and a half, and made her way to the shower. She let the water run over her body as she thought. _I guess I could go to that academy. It would probably behoove me, I don't know much about being a...a mutant. But if I go then __**he**__ will be there. _Aya leaned back against the shower wall, she had to consider the pros and cons of going to the academy.

Aya turned the shower off her mind still cluttered with questions and concerns. Should she or should she not go to the academy? She quickly dryer herself off and threw on some clothes. She ran a brush through her dark hair and decided to leave it down instead of putting it up in her usual pigtails. _Maybe a walk will help me clear my head. _She went upstairs not worried about her foster parents hearing her as they were at their religious activity of the day. The activities tended to last the entire day even though they told Aya it would only ever take an hour or two.

Aya left the house and started walking aimlessly with a thousand thoughts running through her head. She stopped in front of a park and decided to sit on the swings. There was no one else there so she embraced the silence as she mulled over her decision. _Even though __**he**__ will be there, I think that maybe...it would be best. I know nothing of being a mutant and maybe this can help me become a new, better me. Besides maybe I can learn to-_

"So here you are. I was worried when you never responded to my note." Aya knew that voice. She turned and saw Pietro sitting on the swing next to her.

"Wh-What do you want P-P-Pietro?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"Just to talk. By the way you look nice with your hair down. You should wear it like that more often." Aya glanced up at him to see him smiling off into the distance.

"Th-thanks." They sat like that in silence for the next few minutes. "I th-think I should go now."

"So soon?" Pietro looked up at her.

"Yes, m-m-my parents will soon b-be getting home." Aya got up and began walking away, "It was n-nice seeing you P-Pietro." She said a slight blush forming on her cheeks. She quickly left after saying that and hurried home her mind set about the academy.

As she arrived at the house her foster parents were just pulling into the driveway. "Oh Aya you're up." beamed Mrs. Clark, though Aya could tell her smile was fake, "That's wonderful."

"I've d-decided I want to go to the academy." Aya blurted right away.

"Oh well wonderful, we'll contact that Xavier fellow right away." Aya could see the relief in her foster mother's eyes. Ever since they found out Aya was a mutant they'd become somewhat distant, more so than usual, but Aya didn't blame them. She wasn't exactly the easiest of children to take care of before and now that she found out she was a mutant that was just another thing that the Clarks would have to bear and they had already reached their limit.

Aya ran down to her basement room and began to pack her things as Mrs. Clark made the call. She had the feeling that she would be moving to the academy very soon.

* * *

**Credit: Song "That Was Yesterday" by Foreigner**


	9. Shelter

She watched the water run down the drain as she felt the emotions of the day swirl through her mind. Her foster parents were so eager to ship her away to this school, it was much easier for them to just accept that she was a mutant and that was what had been wrong with her all this time. It still hadn't quite hit her that she was a mutant. The word was strange in her mind and stranger still as it flowed from her mouth. She finished watching her face and left the bathroom.

The hall was quite, it was late and she presumed everyone else to be in bed. This is why she nearly jumped 3 feet in the air when someone grabbed her arm. "Kid relax," she heard the gruff voice say. Immediately her mood turned sour.

"I do not wish to speak with you." She pulled her arm from his grasp and began walking away hoping her curt answer would send her point across.

"You may not want to talk to me but I want to talk with you." He matched pace with her easily. She had reached her room and had went to slam the door shut on him when he easily caught it and matched her strength with his own overpowering her and opening the door again. "Aya."

She threw herself on one of the beds. The room was designed for three people to share but she was currently the only one occupying it. "Just leave I don't want to talk to you."

"Listen, about your mother, I-"

"I said leave!" Aya was now sitting up in her bed anger prevalent in her eyes. "Don't you bring her into this. You're the reason she is dead! Now go!" Aya didn't catch the look of hurt that flashed into Logan's eyes as he turned to leave her be.

"I didn't want her to die, kid, I really didn't." He closed the door behind him as the tears slowly crept from the corners of her eyes.

"Why? Why is all this happening now?" She let the tears run down her cheeks leaving the salty liquid to stain them in their path. It was all happening so fast she couldn't keep up with it and the stress was already starting to take its toll on her. A new school, her unresolved issues from the past, and now a father who left her as a child suddenly wanting back in her life. "I'm not sure if I can take all of this mom." She said looking at the picture of her mother that rested peacefully on the end table. She lay down in her bed as her thoughts viciously plagued her into her sleep.

The sun shone in straining Aya's already bloodshot eyes, the alarm clock on the table beside her consistently emitted a blaring beep. Begrudgingly, she pulled herself from her cocoon of blankets that she managed to build around her during the night. She didn't feel like doing much with her overall look that day and settled for dressing in a t-shirt and blue jeans. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and winced slightly. The lack of sleep last night showed in her face. The bags under her eyes only heightened the redness that was already apparent in her eyes. She was never one to wear makeup but she didn't want anyone asking about her current condition so she applied enough to cover up as much of her withered appearance as she could.

It was already 7:30 by the time she finished meaning she had half an hour to eat and get to school. She hurried down to the dining room where everyone else was already seated and eating. The only seat left at the table was beside Logan. There was obvious discomfort as she took a seat and started filling her plate with food. Logan glanced over her from atop of his newspaper.

"Sleep alright kid?"

"Like a baby." She didn't necessarily lie, she was just thinking of how babies never usually sleep through the night. She made an effort to have food in her mouth so that she wouldn't have to have any more conversations with anyone, especially not the man who called himself her father. The others in the room sensed the tension and tried to fill it with simple chatter. At times they did try to engage Aya but she wasn't in the mood for conversation with anyone else. She was about to leave the table when Professor Xavier called her over.

"Y-Yes Professor?" She asked, her emotions dissipating once she was in the presence of the professor.

"I've noticed something about your speech," he began, "You stop stuttering when dealing with anger. If you want I can help you to overcome the fears of your past that are affecting your speech."

Something stirred inside Aya. She looked into the eyes of the professor, a man who wanted nothing more than to help her, and saw nothing but a man that took pity on her. She didn't need someone who took pity and tried to help her out of the problems she was in, she already had that happen with her foster family and it ended up taking its toll on them to the point where they wanted nothing to do with her. No she wouldn't accept help from anyone again. "Th-thanks, but no th-thanks. I can d-d-deal with my problems on my own." She said repositioning her bag on her shoulder and heading for the front door.

"If your mind ever changes, Aya, my offer will remain on the table." He said as she glanced over her shoulder at him before closing the door behind her. The others were already in Scott's car motioning for her to hurry up.


End file.
